¿A esto se le llama nueva vida?
by karen14
Summary: Quatre debe elegir, será difícil pero será su destino?


**¿A esto se le llama nueva vida?**

**Por: Karen**

**Capítulo 1**

"Mañana fría"- dijo un joven trenzado, con una sonrisa algo fingida.

Ese día tenía que encontrarse con sus amigos, los 5 pilotos y debía estar listo, ya que sería la última vez que vería a su Gundam, el se sentía mal pesé a que había acabado la guerra, ya no vería más aquel universo infinito, ni mucho menos conducir su amado Gundam con el que luchó tantas veces, pero, al versé de ese lado, expresó una sonrisa mejor a la anterior, ahora se notaba un poco más alegre y no tan triste. Tenía que darse prisa o sino Heero le regañaría por su tardanza, en ese mismo hotel se habían quedado hospedados los 5 chicos, pero como Duo acostumbraba dormir de más no era raro que nadie lo despertara. Hubo una ocasión en que  el casi mata Wufei por tratar de despertarlo, lo había sacudido muy fuerte y ante la reacción de Duo entre dormido tomó la pistola que siempre deja bajo su almohada y le disparo, lo bueno de todo eso era que había caído muy cerca de los pies de Wufei, por lo cual ya nadie intentaba despertarlo.

Tomó lo más rápido que pudo un baño, y justamente cuando salía de su habitación un conocido de al lado salía casi al mismo tiempo que él.

-Quatre- murmuró sorprendido el trenzado- ¿Pero que haces aquí?- el chico de cabellos dorados bajó la mirada y contestó.

-Resulta que no pude conciliar el sueño y me desperté algo tarde- dijo algo sonrojado y tímidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Vaya, al menos no me sentiré solo cuando Heero nos regañe- dijo bromeando.

-...Heero..., es verdad- contestó algo sonrojado.

-Quatre, ¿Qué te sucede?, Mejor apresurémonos para llegar con ellos- dijo mientras salían ambos corriendo por el pasillo.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, un lugar donde había campo abierto, y que había sido recomendado por Noin para que nadie se diera cuenta de la explosión y del acto de no dejar rastro de los Gundams. 

Lo primero que ambos chicos vieron fue la mirada de Heero quien no parecía muy contento por la llegada de ambos pilotos.

-Hola, Heero, Amigo, ¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó bromeando con el piloto.

-Cállate Duo!!!- contestó enfadado este- ¿Y tu que me puedes decir?- su mirada se dirigía a la de Quatre aun enfadado. 

-Heero, yo, lo lamento mucho- la mirada de Quatre fue directo al suelo con una mirada triste.

-Jamás lo pensé de ti Quatre, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tu haya hecho esto?, De Duo no me extraña, pero de ti, Que decepción, pero no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo, tenemos que acabar pronto con esto- caminó unos cuantos metros hasta llegar con lo demás pilotos que estaban serios y que habían visto la actitud de Heero tomada ante Quatre, había sido duro, pero no podía ser así en el. Quatre parecía aun triste, pero Duo posó su mano sobre el hombro de Quatre.

-Ya verás que no es tan malo como parece, Heero no es así, hay que conocerlo para saber que en cierto modo lo decía muy normal, ahora tenemos que acabar con nuestra misión, vamos-le jaló de la mano llevándolo con sus demás compañeros mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

-No quiero dejar de verlos muchachos- pensó Quatre triste al ver como eran destruidos los Gundams como en cámara lenta- No quiero!- gritó mientras se dejaba caer.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en el hotel, en donde parecía que todo había sido un sueño, le dolía un poco la cabeza y veía algo borroso en su principio. Miró a su alrededor, y vio la ventana abierta dejando entrar la luz, miró aun su entorno. Entonces escuchó abrirse la puerta de su habitación, era raro saber que alguien más estaba en el, si solo el se encontraba en el, al menos eso pensaba.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-dijo una voz.

-Heero!-dijo sorprendido, se escondió entre sus sabanas- ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó algo sonrojado, pero no se podía ver ya que seguía escondido entre las sabanas.

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?- preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón cercano.

-No- esa fue la respuesta de Quatre algo triste.

-Te desmayaste, creo que yo tuve la culpa- dijo aun con su voz un tanto fría.

-No, ¿Cómo crees, que fue tu culpa?, Fui yo, no quiero dejar de verlos, eso fue todo, por eso no pude dormir anoche- contestó triste el árabe mientras se destapaba un poco, sus ojos verdes miraban sin rumbo.

-Dejar…de vernos???- se dijo para si Heero casi murmurado, aun no comprendía a que se refería con eso, ya que no era de los que entendían los sentimientos.

-Si, ustedes para mi han sido una familia, pero tengo miedo de perderlos de dejar de verlos, de no tener con quien estar cuando lo necesite, ustedes me han brindado tantas cosas…-se detuvo por unos instantes y miró a Heero- en especial tu y Trowa quienes me han ayudado bastante, me han enseñado bastante que…-la voz del joven seguía triste. Entonces recordó las palabras de Duo.- "Ya verás que no es tan malo como parece, Heero no es así, hay que conocerlo para saber que en cierto modo lo decía muy normal…"-entonces una idea se le cruzó en la mente de Quatre.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó extrañado Heero al ver que Quatre no dejaba de verlo.

-Lo que pasa es que, me gustaría tener más tiempo para conocerlos a todos ustedes, mejor que antes, ahora que ya no hay guerra- finalizó aun sonriendo- ¿Por cierto y los demás?

-Hmm, los demás salieron porque Relena tenía un anuncio que darles, pero todos dijeron que fue culpa mía que tu te desmayaras y me encargaron cuidarte-finalizó serio.

-Entonces solo lo haces por obligación y no por gusto- dijo el rubio mirando hacia abajo. Heero quedó callado, se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hasta la puerta cuando estaba a punto de salir se detuvo.

-Lo siento, pero si, por un lado es así- dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz y saliendo por fin de la habitación.

Quatre sintió como si el mundo se le cayera en mil pedazos, uno de sus amigos le había dicho prácticamente que lo obligaron a hacerlo y que no fue por que el quiso. Derramó algunas lágrimas sobre las sabanas y sin mirar al frente siguió su llanto ahogado.

Pasó el tiempo y por lo menos unas 3 o 2 horas en que Heero había entrado a la habitación del joven árabe.  Sus amigos habían llegado y todos se habían reunido en la habitación de este para saber como se sentía en especial Relena quien preocupada por el estado de uno de los chicos con los que más contaba por la ayuda que le brindaba y porque le ayudaría a cumplir su objetivo.

-Quatre, ¿Cómo estas, te duele algo, puedo hacer algo por ti?—preguntó apresurada Relena al verlo acostado en su cama.

-Me encuentro bien señorita Relena, ¿Puedo saber a que se debe su visita?- preguntó amablemente como siempre el joven.

-Por supuesto, una vez que los demás chicos llegaron hasta mi reino y al ver que faltaban tu y Heero, decidí tomarme la molestia de venir hasta aquí y darles la invitación a todos, por lo que no podían faltar ustedes ^^.

-¿Invitación?- dijo Duo.

-Si, quiero invitarlos a que se unan a mi instituto para que estudien, espero poder contar con ustedes, además muy pronto comenzarán los viajes de práctica para los estudiantes de último año, eso nos correspondería a nosotros.

-¿Viajes de prácticas?- volvió a preguntar Duo, aun sin comprender.

-Lo sabrán todo si se unen al instituto.

-Por mi no hay problema- contestó Quatre sonriente.

-Gracias Quatre, sabía que tu si estarías dentro!- dijo Relena saltando de emoción, solo faltaban los demás- ¿Y ustedes que dicen?

-Yo también, no creo que pierda nada- contestó Duo, mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza sonriendo.

-Tu sabes que debo ir- contestó fríamente Heero.

-Bueno, creo que no nos queda otra que ir también nosotros- contestó Trowa con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver la mirada de Relena- ¿Cierto Wufei?- miraba a su compañero.

-Cierto, además con quien me voy a entretener- dijo con unos ojos así ¬¬.

-Aaaay!, Gracias chicos, sabía que aceptarían!- Agradeció la chica, con una gran sonrisa- Entonces eso era todo lo que por el momento tengo que decirles, ¿aun seguirán hospedados aquí o vienen conmigo de una vez?- preguntó mientras todos permanecían callados.

-NO estaría mal ir en este momento, en fin podemos aprovechar el tiempo que nos sobre- opinó Quatre.

-Si- dijeron los demás pilotos apoyando la teoría de su amigo.

-No se preocupen, tómense su tiempo, los estaré esperando afuera con mis dos invitadas especiales- dijo mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba tras de si la puerta.

-¿Invitadas especiales?- dijeron Trowa y Wufei desconcertados, no sabían quienes serían pero no estaban del todo convencidos.  Por un rato no le tomaron tanta importancia y cada uno de los pilotos regresó a sus habitaciones para tomar sus cosas y llevarlas al de Quatre para poder llamar al que se encargaría de llevar todas las cosas hasta donde los esperaba Relena.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y todos lo pilotos se encontraban bajando en el elevador, en la entrada del hotel estaba Relena y sus dos invitadas especiales. La puerta del elevador se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a las tres chicas, quienes para la sorpresa de Duo, una de ellas era conocida y la otra algo desagradable, para Quatre la de cabello largo y dorados era algo incomodo pero la de cabello corto y negro era una persona que le agradaba, Heero por su lado reconoció a ambas, Trowa no conocía muy bien a la de cabellos largos y Wufei tampoco a al anterior.

Cuando todos los pilotos llegaron hasta donde estaba Relena saludaron cordialmente excepto Heero quien solo permaneció callado.

-Ustedes ya deben conocerlas mejor que yo, aunque por un lado no tanto, ella es Hilde- señalaba a la chica de cabellos cortos y negros quien solo saludaba moviendo la mano- y ella es Dorothy.

-Que gusto verlos de nuevo chicos- dijo esta ultima. 

-Por favor, tomen asiento- les señalaba indicándoles que entraran al coche. Uno por uno fueron entrando, aunque Quatre permitió primero el paso de las chicas y de Relena, seguido por el y los demás pilotos. En el camino no fue ni aburrido, Relena conversaba con las chicas al igual que Duo y Quatre alegremente, Heero, solo contestaba un si o un no a las preguntas no muy frecuentes de Duo, Wufei y Trowa iban bromeando sobre cosas cotidianas y demás.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto para tomar un yeth privado de Relena que los dirigiría hasta su reino entraron de la misma manera.

Les tomó aproximadamente 1 hora llegar hasta el reino de Relena en donde estaba el instituto de esta.

-Por favor, tengo que ir hasta el despacho para recibirlos, pero antes que nada, pueden ver las instalaciones, para que conozcan el instituto, mientras yo arreglo las habitaciones y todo lo demás, y no se preocupen por su equipaje, cuando ustedes me digan con quien se alojaran o con quienes serán enviadas sus cosas a sus habitaciones, por cierto, no creo que en estos momentos encuentren a muchas personas porque los domingos acostumbran ir a otros lugares, permiso- dijo Relena saliendo del yeth apresuradamente y dejaba a sus amigos.

-Vaya, si que le está poniendo empeño a su nueva vida Relena, ¿Cierto Heero?- preguntó Duo, mientras le daba un codazo en el estomago.

-Espero que así sea- dijo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana y ver como Relena se alejaba de ellos.

-Se ve que si estas enamorado de ella, ¿Verdad?- preguntó sin dudarlo Duo, quien estaba a un lado suyo como compañero.

-¿Enamorado de Relena dices?, ¿Y que te hace pensar que yo quiero a Relena, que se traen, porque siempre Relena?- preguntaba disgustado y frío. 

-Aaah, Vamos, todos sabemos que eso es cierto!- contesta Duo dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda.

-…-No se oyó ningún comentario de Heero.

Todos bajaron del yeth, caminaron por los patios y se fueron por grupitos de 3 cada uno, Duo acompañó a Dorothy y a Hilde,  Heero se fue con Trowa y Wufei, y Quatre decidió ir solo, quería estarlo unos minutos por lo menos para tomarse su tiempo y pensar en muchas cosas o por lo menos para alegrarse el día, llevó consigo su violín, caminó hasta llegar a un lago, bellísimo en donde el agua se veía cristalina, se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, frondoso de cerezo. Disfrutó de unos minutos de ese rico aroma estival. 

Tomó su violín con su mano izquierda el violín boca abajo y con la mano derecha sostenía el otro instrumento, comenzó a tocar levemente, esa bella melodía había atraído la atención de Relena quien se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros, pero esa bella melodía un tanto melancólica llamó inmediatamente su atención. 

Se fue acercando poco a poco, no quería dejar de escuchar ese bello sonido, ya que Quatre se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, aprovechó el momento para sentarse en la parte de atrás del árbol, para darle una impresión a Quatre cuando dejara de tocar. Pasaron algunos minutos cuando Quatre dio finalizada la melodía.

-Quatre, pero que bello fue- dijo Relena, quien estaba acurrucada en la parte trasera del árbol quien había disfrutado de ese bello sonido. Quatre se sonrojó levemente  y un poco asustado se levantó y se dirigió hasta donde estaba la chica.

-Señorita Relena- murmuró sonrojado aun- ¿usted escuchó  todo el tiempo como tocaba?

-Me parece que si, no sabía que te encantara esto, tocas increíblemente bien- le halagó, sonriéndole.

 -Gracias-contestó sin expresión alguna.

-¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia?- preguntó tímidamente la joven.

-No, no es eso, es que, usted es la segunda persona que me he escuchado tocar.

-¿La segunda dices?´- preguntó confundida- ¿Y quién fue la primera?

-Trowa, el compartió conmigo el momento tocando su flauta, era realmente increíble como lo hacía, jamás lo imaginé- sonrió ampliamente mientras recordaba el momento.

-Aaah, ya veo, ahora tenemos que regresar Quatre, es hora de saber en donde se quedaran- sonrió guiando al joven árabe.

-Esta bien- siguió a su amiga.

En el camino Relena pensaba en como hacerle una pregunta a Quatre.

-Disculpa Quatre- dijo Relena mirando al suelo aun caminando.

-Dígame señorita.

-Por favor- pidió Relena deteniéndose.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó también deteniéndose.

-No me digas señorita, solo dime Relena, ¿somos amigos, no?

-Esta bien, seño…es decir, Relena- ambos sonrieron ampliamente divertidos por el momento. A lo lejos del pasillo estaba Heero observando el momento, parecía molesto.

-¿Por qué tu melodía era tan triste?- preguntó preocupada Relena- Si tienes algo que te preocupe o moleste, no dudes en contármelo, yo trataré de ayudarte, ¿quieres?- dijo Relena regalándole una sonrisa mientras sostenía las manos del árabe.

-Esta bien- le contestó mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Que bueno que ya están de regreso- dijo Relena, mientras los demás abrían paso para dejarla pasar al despacho- Adelante por favor- permitió la entrada mientras todos veían la habitación que tenía muchas cosas curiosas que a Duo le llamaban la atención.

-Duo, compórtate-dijo Hilde jalándole de la oreja, por parte de Duo se escuchó un "Auch!"- eso te sucede por tentón.

-Ya, no lo vuelvo a hacer- dijo suplicante el joven trenzado.

-Si, como no, y yo soy tu abuela-contestó sarcásticamente mientras lo llevaba con lo0s demás

-Bueno, como verán, el instituto tiene mucho campo, áreas verdes y demás, tiene varios salones y varios edificios que son algunos como habitaciones como edificios para salones de clase para 100 alumnos máximo. Como dije, los domingos no se encuentran mucho a los estudiantes, pues pueden regresar hasta un poco más tarde, siempre y cuando asistan al día siguiente a clases y a su debida hora.  Pueden salir de las instalaciones, pero no causar afuera alboroto. Así que no tienen porque preocuparse mucho n_n - finalizó Relena confiando en los pilotos y en las dos chicas.

-Si, ya sabes Relena, nosotros sabemos cuidarnos solos- dijo Duo muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Eso espero- murmuró algo preocupada Relena U.U- ¿Bueno, ya decidieron con quién quedarse?- preguntó a los chicos.

-Claro!- dijeron los 4 pilotos menos Quatre.

-¿Y bien quién será su pareja?- preguntó Relena, mientras tomaba asiento y anotaba a las parejas en una hoja.

-Quatre!- Dijeron los 4 pilotos, de Heero, solo se oyó algo bajo, pero si se alcanzó a escuchar.

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- preguntó Relena asustada por su respuesta O_o y mirando a los 4 pilotos- Vamos chicos, tengo que darles sus habitaciones y aun faltan las chicas!- dijo Relena creyendo que era una broma de mal gusto. Quatre quedó sorprendido, por la respuesta de sus amigos.

-Pues yo quiero quedarme con Quatre porque es tranquilo y no da lata como Heero- contestó Duo sonriente y volteando a ver a su amigo.

-Hmm, lo mismo pensaba- dijo Heero sin dejar su acento frío.

-Bueno, como veo que ya escogieron a Qautre, creo que estaré con Fei, ¿No estas de acuerdo Fei?- preguntó Trowa

-Por supuesto que si- dijo indiferente pero ya no le quedaba otra.

-Ya ven- dijo Trowa mientras miraba a Relena quien, escribió los nombres de ambos.

-Y finalmente quién estará con Quatre?- preguntó algo fría Relena, aun anotando los nombres de Wufei y Trowa.

-Yo!- dijeron al unísono Heero y Duo.

-¿Por qué se pelean por un amigo? ¿No creen que estaría mejor que Quatre eligiera?- les miraba enfadada la joven pacifista.

-…-Quedaron callados.

-Yo pienso que es mejor que ellos dos se queden juntos- opinó algo triste Quatre.

-Quatre…- murmuró Relena sorprendida- Tienes razón ellos dos podrán estar bien juntos, puedes utilizar la habitación individual, a solo de que quieras convivir con ellos dos en una habitación de 3.

-¿Habitación de tres?- preguntaron enfadados Wufei y Trowa.

-Si, hay habitaciones para 3 e individual- contestó indiferente- pero por ser Quatre es especial n_n- contestó la chica sonriente.- así que Heero y Duo dormirán en el mismo cuarto, por lo tanto, chicas, no se preocupen por sus habitaciones, dormirán en mi cabaña- contestó sonriente.

-Gracias señorita Relena- contestó muy feliz Dorothy.

-Vaya que si tenemos suerte- comentó Hilde, sonriendo junto con Dorothy.

-Si- contestó a si interlocutora.

-Pasando a lo de ustedes chicos, los llevaré a sus habitaciones- Relena se levantó y salió de su despacho seguido por los pasos de sus amigos, quienes solo los chicos llevaban sus maletas.

Salió del edificio y pasaron por otros dos, hasta llegar a otro estaba no muy alejado de la cancha de fútbol, donde Duo había puesto inmediatamente su mirada sin dudarlo.

Relena se detuvo en una puerta de madera, abrió esta y entró mostrándoles a los chicos la habitación. Grande, el color del cuarto era blanco, tenía dos ventana grandes y dos camas puestas a cierta distancia alejada, en medio estaba una mesita y había dos escritorio, el cuarto parecía estar dividido, un lado para un compañero y también del otro lado había un pequeño escritorio, había solo un baño para los dos chicos, en frente de cada escritorio se encontraba las ventanas por donde se podía ver un paisaje increíble, estaba un gran lago, con lanchas para poder ir a remar, el agua tan cristalina y sin disturbo alguno cautivó la mirada de los jóvenes. Incluso más de las dos chicas que habían acompañado a sus compañeros, quienes tenían ganas de ir a ver aquel grandioso lago. Quatre se dio inmediatamente cuenta de que el había estado ahí hacía unos cuantos minutos con Relena, quien descubrió su grandioso talento de violinista.

-Esta habitación es para Wufei y Trowa- dijo Relena mientras dejaba dar paso a sus habitantes- con su permiso, tengo que dejar aun a los 3 chicos, los dejamos.

Los demás chicos restantes siguieron a Relena, saliendo del cuarto de Wufei y Trowa caminaron unos 6 cuartos más adelante. Al principio parecía que ambos tuvieron sus indiferencias por saber quien tendría la cama izquierda, la razón?, aun desconocida ^^U.

-Muy bien, este será el cuarto de ustedes dos chicos, así que es mejor dejarlos, los espero a las 6 de la tarde para salir a comer algo, y háganme favor de avisarle a Trowa y Wufei,  nos vemos en la entrada del instituto- finalizó Relena dejando entrar a su habitación a los dos. Y cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-Hmm, Yo quiero esa cama!!!- señaló Duo, lanzándose a ella, pero Heero, ya había puesto su maleta en ella y…, solo se pudo escuchar un gran golpe.

-Olvídalo Duo, esta será mi cama- dijo burlonamente mientras lanzaba a Duo quien estaba arriba de su maleta como muñeco de trapo al suelo.  El cuarto era similar al de Trowa y Wufei, excepto por el color de las lámparas que estaban posadas sobre los escritorios que eran azules y las de Wufei y Trowa verdes.

-Que malo eres Heero- se escuchó decir de Duo que aun estaba en el suelo con garabatos en los ojos @.@.

-Cierra la boca y déjame desempacar- regañó enfadado Heero.

Mientras tanto regresando con Relena y su último amigo, hizo que atravesaran otro edificio en el cual subieron solo al segundo piso y cruzaron por cuatro puertas,  hasta llegar a la habitación del chico árabe.

-Esta es tu habitación Quatre, espero y te guste- le sonrió Relena dejando pasar al chico con sus cosas. Su habitación era parecida a la de los otros chicos, excepto por la gran cama que no parecía individual sino matrimonial, y también un estante para colocar libros, y tenía una gran ventana con su cortinal como todas las demás pero estaba en atrás de la cama de la habitación, tenía una pequeña sala integrada y un baño.

-Vaya!- exclamó Hilde sorprendida al ver tal habitación.

-Nosotras te dejamos solo Quatre- dijo Relena saliendo del cuarto con sus amigas dejándolo solo. Quatre aun no sabía porque la gentileza tan de repente de Relena, pero no le importó, el solo quería descansar, aun estaba cansado, y le quedaba tiempo para poder hacerlo, por lo que se dispuso a hacerlo acostándose en la cama, pero no sin antes cerrar las ventanas. Para no permitir el paso de los rayos de luz. Pero al intentar cerrar lo ojos se escuchó como tocaban en su puerta.

Quatre se levantó algo sorprendido, porque habían llegado tan de repente. 

-¿Quatre, estas ahí? ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó una voz familiar a la puerta. Quatre se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta encontrándose con aquella persona que jamás imaginó ver parado en su cuarto.

-¿Heero?- dijo sorprendido el árabe quién había abierto la puerta- pasa por favor- dijo dejando pasar al chico japonés. Sin embargo al cerrar la puerta se encerraron en una total Obscuridad, ya que Quatre había cerrado las cortinas dejándolo a obscuras sin ninguna luz que se dejara ver por la habitación, haciendo que ambos tropezaran y cayeran al suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Heero?- preguntó preocupado Quatre levantándose intentando tocar la orilla de su cama pero solo sintió el cabello de Heero, tan sedoso. Quatre alejó rápidamente su mano de la cabeza de Heero- lo...lo lamento- se disculpó el chico.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco veo nada- dijo mientras también se ponía de pie. Minutos después de algunos cuantos golpes y tropezones contra un sillón y sillas, incluso con las cama llegó Heero hasta la ventana para abrir las cortinas dejando entrar por fin la luz. 

-Solo vine a decirte que Relena avisó que era mejor aprovechar ir a esta hora, porque mañana entraríamos temprano a clases- dijo con el mismo tono frío que acostumbraba usar.

- Aaah, ya veo, pero creo que preferiría quedarme a descansar- contestó Quatre, mirando a Heero, quien parecía sorprendido por la respuesta del árabe- dile que me disculpe, pero que esta vez no iré- contestó algo triste.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, además ninguno de nosotros irá los demás quieren también descansar, excepto las  chicas que parece que no se les agota la energía ¬¬- comentó Heero serio- entonces le diré que tu tampoco irás.- Heero se acercó a la puerta pero se detuvo frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó un sorprendido Quatre por la repentina acción del soldado.

-Lamento, lo de la mañana, me refiero a lo del hotel, cuando yo dije que  te cuidaba por obligación y no por gusto, pero...Creo que yo también quiero…- las palabras de Heero fueron detenidas porque alguien repentinamente había abierto la puerta rápidamente golpeando al soldado perfecto y dejándolo en el suelo desmayado.

-Quatre!- gritó sonriente Duo.

-Ooh!, Por dios Heero!- gritó Relena viéndolo en el suelo noqueado- sabes que no es momento para ponerte a jugar, tenemos que ir a ver las cosas- dijo Relena casi sacudiéndolo para que reaccionara.

-Duo, ayuda a Heero para poder ponerlo en mi cama- exclamó preocupado Quatre al ver que este solo tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. (n_ñU, típico de él)

-Esta bien, ¿pero en que habrá estado pensando, como para no darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta?- dijo Duo ayudado por Quatre a subirlo a la cama.

-Este…jejeejjeeje- río un poco Quatre por el comentario del chico trenzado, mientras dejaba a un Heero noqueado en la cama. 

-Digo es sorprendente ver al soldado perfecto desmayado- comento Duo poniéndose las manos en la cabeza y sonriendo ampliamente. 

-Pero que inconsciente eres Maxwell, Heero es una persona no un robot- exclamó Relena furiosa, en sus ojos podía verse fuego.

-Jejejejeeje, mejor como que me voy- dijo escapando de la habitación del chico, corriendo a más no poder.

-Alto ahí Duo!!!- gritó frenéticamente Relena persiguiendo a Duo por el pasillo, saliendo del cuarto de Quatre, eso indicaba que tenía que cuidarlo. Dio un gran suspiro y fue por un pañuelo mojado y lo puso en la frente de Heero donde había recibido el golpe. Miró el rostro de aquel chico de cabellos castaños, al ver su rostro ahí recostado, hizo que sonriera ver el rostro de aquel ser, que en ese instante jamás había podido ver descansar, sin ningún gesto. Volvió a sonreír al recordar como había sido noqueado por Duo, al entrar impresionantemente. 

------------------------------------

N. A:

Hola, se que estuvo largo y algo aburrido, pero así quería que comenzara mi primer fic de Gundam, y además espero hacerlo gracioso.

No se que opinen ustedes, pero creo que cada capítulo será muy largo n_ñU. Pero espero hacerlo mejor, porque es mucho creo yo lo que describo, ¿pero ustedes que opinan?. Creo que no habrá una pareja definida para mi angelito :D, así que podré poner hasta a personas desconocidas si es que no se me ocurre con quien acomodarlo definitivamente. Así que este capítulo va dedicado a mi príncipe encantador :D. 

Muchos Muuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaxxxxxxx!!!!, para ustedes.


End file.
